justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Christmas
"Crazy Christmas" by Santa Clones is featured on Just Dance 2 as a DLC as well as on Just Dance 3. Appearance of the dancer The dancer has 5 outfits. The first outfit is Santa in his regular attire. The second outfit appears as if Santa was on the beach, with a green shirt with fruit on it, sandals and red shorts. The third outfit (the main one) has Santa appear like he's in a rock band, dressed in a wrapping paper wife beater with red, ripped jeans. His fourth outfit doesn't really seem to be describable in words, although it does appear that he's wearing overalls. His fifth outfit is a cowboy, complete with a fedora and spurred boots. His final outfit is, once again, regular Santa. All of the dancer have green sandals/boots. Background The background is in a snowy forest and later changes to a city. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". '''Gold Move 2: '''Make a circle with your right arm. Appearances in Mashups ''Crazy Christmas ''appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Bailando '(Let's Rock!) * Ghostbusters * Livin' la Vida Loca * Moskau * Pound The Alarm * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Take On Me * The Final Countdown * What Makes You Beautiful Captions Crazy Christmas ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Trivia *This was free from December 17th to December 27th. *This was free on JD2 as well as Here Comes the Hotstepper until they changed the prices. *The dancer has nude skin, unlike the normal dancers, who have white skin. * This song is created by Ubisoft, like Dagomba and Baby Zouk: in fact, on YouTube you will find nothing about the song besides Just Dance. * This is the first Christmas themed song, the second one is Xmas Tree on Just Dance 2015 and the third one is All I Want for Christmas Is You on Just Dance 2015. *The scores (X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT) go through everything in the background. * The Beta background had more details and it was pointed to a blue palette. * The song samples three classic Christmas songs - Jingle Bells, O Christmas Tree and We Wish You A Merry Christmas. Jingle Bells will later be sampled in XMas Tree. Gallery 41.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Just Dance 2 Santa Clones-Crazy Christmas (DLC) Wii HD File:Just_Dance_3_Santa_Clones_Crazy_Christmas Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLC's Category:2010's Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Ubisoft Studios